Bloody Kiss
by Evilies
Summary: Draco había sido convertido en algo que jamás había pensado obligándolo a internarse en la noche, dónde caminan las criaturas más feroces. Ginny era lo más preciado de su vida pasada y era lo que no podía tener ahora. Su amor había estado condenado a no ser desde el inicio lleno de prejuicios, orgullos y prohibiciones. ¿Podría mantenerse alejado de ella? Creaturefic
1. Glosario

**GLOSARIO**

 _ **Sangre pura/Nobile** s_: Son los vampiros más antiguos, algunos de ellos lideres de los aquelarres que están repartidos alrededor del mundo. En Reino Unido hay un puñado, pero sólo cinco dirigen los Aquelarres establecidos ahí. (Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y el Central). Son los más poderosos, pero sus habilidades varían de uno a otro. Pueden convertir a otras criaturas con una probabilidad de éxito de 99%, el 1% de los casos de fracaso se debe a la clase a la que pertenece la víctima, las circunstancias y la asimilación de la mutación. Son inmortales, sólo mueren cuando se conjugan las armas necesarias para su extinción.

 ** _Herederos/Nobilium_** : Son los hijos (descendientes) directos de los Sangre pura, su fuerza y status en el Aquelarre depende de la unión de sus procreadores. Sus habilidades pueden variar y su poder esta por debajo de un Sangre pura. Sólo pueden convertir a otras criaturas con permiso del líder del Aquelarre y en el caso de que sea una situación que él no pueda manejar la decisión será tomada por el Consejo de Ancianos. Su probabilidad de éxito en la conversión es de 80-90%. Pueden vivir un par de eternidades, pero la extinción puede alcanzarlos. (Tomando en cuenta la definición de _cualquier espacio de tiempo muy largo_. Pensamos en siglos)

 ** _Familiares/Familiae_** : Es una subcategoría de los Nobilium, se trata de familiares en tercer, cuarto, etc grado. Su fuerza y status en el Aquelarre depende de la unión de sus procreadores.

 _ **Híbridos/Hybrid** s_: Es el resultado de la cruza con otras criaturas mágicas, su fuerza, habilidades y poder de conversión o escasez de éste depende de la especie en cuestión, lo cual definiría su status en el Aquelarre. Su probabilidad de éxito en la conversión es de 50% y sólo pueden convertir con el permiso del líder. Pueden vivir un par de eternidades, pero la extinción puede alcanzarlos. (Tomando en cuenta la definición de _cualquier espacio de tiempo muy largo_. Pensamos en siglos)

 ** _Medio vampiro/Idolon_** : Cruza con humanos, no puede transformar a ninguna otra criatura. Sus habilidades, fuerza y poder son menores. Muere más fácil.

 ** _Sangre maldita/Maledictus sanguinem_** : Mutantes que viven de sangre, no tienen conciencia. Resultado de una conversión fallida, cruza defectuosa, rituales. Son fuertes y peligrosos. No tienen poder de conversión ni pueden reproducirse.

 ** _Mestizos/Mixtionis_** : Resultado de apareamientos entre las clases anteriores.

 ** _Ordinarios/Ordinarium_** : Convertidos por vampiros herederos "Nobiliums" y híbridos "Hybrids".

.

 **Por ahora son sólo estos términos, pero iremos agregando más conforme la trama avance, así como detalles extras.**

J.K. habló muy poco de los vampiros, por lo que nos permitimos hacer algo más libre.


	2. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **Celebración «Halloween»** del Drinny fest del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **BLOODY KISS**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 ***** _Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron. Pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz **.**_ _—_ **Laini Tylor** _._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Prólogo.**_

Londres se encontraba bajo una lluvia demencial que mantenía a las personas más sensatas seguras bajo el techo de sus casas. Era una noche típica del clima ingles, grís y húmeda.

Pasaba de la una de mañana y Draco Malfoy apenas estaba disfrutando de la libertad que le permitía la oscuridad, mientras que la mayoría de la población se encontraba ya descansando, él apenas estaba comenzado el día.

No siempre había sido así, una criatura nocturna, pero entonces la vida le había cambiado, sin su permiso, sin que lo deseará… tal vez era el precio acorde a sus pecados, o una bendición… ¿qué importancia tenía ya? Unos días podía ser una y los demás la otra.

Salió de entre las sombras, sus ojos acerados resplandecieron con un brillo carmesí. Se movió por la azotea del edificio con la elegancia de un felino, sin hacer ruido, rápido, sin dificultad.

Se detuvo en la orilla observando el lugar de enfrente, ni siquiera tenía que esforzar su vista, lo podía ver todo con una claridad envidiable. Detrás de ese grueso vidrio, una hermosa chica se encontraba dormida sobre el sillón, acurrucada como un bebé. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y el sonido hipnótico de su corazón.

Su aroma a flores llegó hasta él como si se hallará en medio de un campo en primavera. Si se encontrará frente a un caldero de Amortentia, ese sería uno de los olores que percibiría. Cuán irónico era, porque había pasado casi toda su vida como mago aborreciéndolo, pero esos últimos meses en Hogwarts durante su séptimo año, bajo el dominio de los Carrow, fue que aprendió a amarlo como si se tratará del mismo oxígeno.

Un fuerte siseo rompió el ambiente. Todos pensarían que provenía de un animal, pero no, la única bestia ahí era él. Los colmillos le dolían, la garganta le ardía como si hubiera bebido veneno y sus entrañas se estrujaban.

El deseo por la sangre de esa chica, era tan intenso que podía volverlo loco, pero después de siete años había logrado dominarse, antes ni siquiera habría podido estar ahí. Ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte para replegarse aún deseándola.

Ella era su dulce tortura y había aprendido a adorarla, hasta el punto que se había vuelto un jodido masoquista. Sus labios se estiraron con una sonrisa amarga.

La mujer pareció percibir que era observada, pues despertó de su sueño de forma abrupta y abrazando su manta se movió por el departamento a oscuras, hasta llegar al gran ventanal.

 _«Siempre tuvo buenos sentidos.»_

Draco se deslizó hacia atrás, volviendo a las sombras a dónde pertenecía. Evitando así que ella lo descubriera.

Era lo más honesto y bueno que podía hacer por ella, aunque lo que en verdad deseaba era arrastrarla a su mundo.

Se convirtió en niebla desapareciendo de aquel lugar, recobró su forma del otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando había aprendido a hacerlo, se había reído como un crío, era mejor que la aparición y la sensación era alucinante, era rasgar la libertad. Ser un vampiro venía con un par de trucos que valían el precio de haber tenido que abandonar su varita.

Caminó el tramo restante hacia la construcción. _Dark Circle_ , era un pub peculiar que escondía muchos secretos. La fila para su entrada era larga, llena de posibles bocadillos, donantes y clientes especiales.

Se abrió paso hasta la puerta, la seguridad del lugar asintió con su cabeza al verlo, retirando las cadenas y las protecciones mágicas para él.

Draco ni siquiera lo agradeció, entró siendo atrapado por las luces, la música estridente y los cuerpos bailando. Se pasó la mano por su cabello sacudiendo el agua de la lluvia. Atravesó la pista con fastidió, arrancando miradas y proposiciones a su paso.

Como mago había tenido un atractivo innegable, como vampiro eso se había multiplicado, el magnetismo que despedía estaba cargado de peligro, erotismo y oscuridad.

Llegó al segundo puesto de seguridad, que no tardó en atravesar.

—¿A dónde es qué vas todos los días después del atardecer? —inquirió Hyacinth. Una vampira de más de dos siglos perteneciente a uno de los cinco aquelarres que existían en Reino Unido. Tenía el cabello oscuro corto como si se tratase de un chico con rasgos felinos, delgada, pero con las curvas esenciales para atraer la atención. A veces cuando la miraba le recordaba a Pansy, su vieja amiga… aunque claro, ella jamás se vería así.

—Métete en tus asuntos —gruñó.

—Eso hago, no olvides que soy una de las encargadas de que se cumpla el estatuto internacional secreto de los vampiros —añadió siguiéndolo hasta la zona de donación.

—¿Me estás acusando de revelar nuestro sucio secreto? —Se rió entre dientes— Oh, tal vez no lo sepas, pero los magos hace tiempo que saben que existimos.

Hyacinth soltó un sonido amenazante mostrando sus colmillos. —Draconis.

—Lo que haga no te importa, perra de caza —escupió con advertencia.

La mujer le soltó una maldición, mostrándole su dedo corazón. Él rodó los ojos burlándose. Por él, ella podía seguir besando su trasero.

—¿Cuál está libre? —inquirió llegando a la barra de atención. Dos gemelas de ascendencia veela se encargaban de atender a los clientes especiales.

—¿No quieres servicio a tu piso? —cuestionó Imogen, sorprendida de que hubiese ido directo ahí.

—No.

—La 13-A esta lista, es bruja —dijo después de revisar su base.

—Perfecto, apuntalo a mi cuenta.

—Cómo si tuvieras una —replicó divertida.

Draco no estaba para agregar algo más, su humor se había vuelto oscuro y voluble. Anduvo hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta, topándose con una chica rubia de escasos 20 años. El aroma en el ambiente le dijo todo sobre ella, su lenguaje corporal hizo el resto.

—Hola…

—Sin hablar —ordenó. La comida no debería intentar sostener una conversación con él, eso lo hacía menos agradable.

Ella pareció intimidarse ante su tono, pero aún estaba lo suficiente encandilada con él para no alejarse, como debería estar haciéndolo. De no estar deseando tanto ese líquido precioso, se hubiese tomado el tiempo de elegir una pelirroja, siempre prefería una pelirroja, pero esta tendría que bastar por ahora, aún le quedaba mucho a la noche y podría obtener algo más…

Draco se colocó frente ella y le arrancó el collar casi al instante. Ella se sobresaltó y el sonrió satisfecho al sentir su miedo, sus ojos ahora completamente rojos se dirigieron a su generoso escote.

 _«¿Debería morderla ahí?»._

Siempre obtener la sangre de esa zona era estimulante, pero finalmente decidió que iría a lo directo. Ella sostuvo el aliento cuando él la pegó a su cuerpo, la escuchó jadear excitada… no todas las mujeres experimentaban eso al ir a dar su sangre y tener una fuerte experiencia, pero las había de todo tipo.

Malfoy movió su rostro con una dulce caricia, ella tragó saliva mientras él hacia a un lado su cabello. Clavó sus ojos en la vena, escuchando sus acelerados latidos rezumbando en sus oídos y sin más preámbulos la mordió profundamente, sin sutilezas, dejando que sus colmillos se clavaran en su delicada carne.

La mujer soltó un gritillo, estremeciéndose y sus manos se apretaron en la espalda de él, en su ropa mojada. Draco la succionó con fuerza, tragando su sangre calida, llena de vida…

La sangre de las criaturas mágicas era de mejor calidad que la de los humanos y más deliciosa, él ya había hecho su lista de lo que prefería como la mayoría que iban a ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como ella iba perdiendo las fuerzas y mientras el líquido saciaba a su bestia, él pensó en la única mujer que estaba deseando tener entre sus brazos y morder.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Draco recorrió su cuello bajando lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y su aroma. Ella se curvó bajó él, los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios enrojecidos eran música para sus sentidos, significaban que iba por buen camino._

 _—Eres hermosa… —murmuró con la voz enronquecida. Sus labios pasaron su clavícula y sus ojos se dirigieron a sus hermosos senos, su erección punzó de forma dolorosa. Deseaba estar ya dentro de ella, haciéndola suya, llevándola al delirio._

 _—Ah Malfoy —suplicó enredando sus dedos en sus mechones platinados, de los que tiró para que siguiese._

 _Era un maldito afortunado y lo sabía, porque entre tanta porquería en su vida, la tenía a ella. Y sin embargo se sentía culpable, él no la merecía, ella debía estar con un hombre bueno, que no fuera mortifago, en resumidas cuentas, debía volver con San Potter… pero era tan egoísta que jamás la dejaría ir, porque Potter podía amarla, pero eso no quería decir que él la amara menos, era simplemente que las circunstancias no estaban de su lado, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque estaban ahí, juntos._

 _Draco sonrió contra su corazón que latía desbocado, antes de seguir con su placentera tarea. Sus dedos alcanzaron su pezón rosado, lo acarició logrando arrancarle un par de gemidos. Mientras su boca hacia lo propio con el otro._

 _Estuvo disfrutando de esos preciosos pechos pecosos, hasta que ella rogó por él. Volvió a su boca besándola con fuerza, al tiempo que sus caderas se rozaban ansiosas._

 _—Te amo —musitó Ginny cuando el broche de sus labios se rompió._

 _Él experimento un regocijo de felicidad, como cada vez que ella se lo decía. Hundió su rostro en su cuello deseando reír, pero sus instintos eran más fuertes. Sus manos recorrieron su figura hasta llegar a sus piernas, las tomó de la parte posterior obligándola a rodearlo con ellas y entonces entró en ella de una sola estocada…_

 ***º*º*º**

«Te amo.»

La voz de Ginevra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Draco abrió sus ojos de golpe, regresando a la realidad, volviendo del pasado. No podía sentir dolor físico, pero si emocional y ese era el peor que podía existir.

Pronto notó que había bebido casi toda su sangre de la donante, la arrastró a la cama sin dificultad. La mujer había perdido la consciencia, pero tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro desencajado y pálido.

Podría haber tenido sexo con ella, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de tener dura su entrepierna, era demasiado tarde para hacerla suya y de cualquier forma jamás estaría satisfecho, porque estaría buscando en ella a alguien que no encontraría.

 ***º*º*º**

 **Summary completo:** Draco Malfoy había terminado su vida como mago de forma abrupta, convertido en algo que jamás había pensado, obligándolo a alejarse del mundo que conocía para internarse en la noche, dónde caminan las criaturas más feroces. Ginevra Weasley era lo único que había valido la pena en su vida pasada y era lo que no podía tener ahora. Su amor había estado condenado a no ser desde el inicio, lleno de prejuicios, orgullos y prohibiciones. ¿Podría mantenerse alejado de ella o terminaría sucumbiendo a sus deseos oscuros? Arrastrarla a su mundo no era una opción, pero ¿qué si ella iba a él por voluntad propia?


	3. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **Celebración «Halloween»** del Drinny fest del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **BLOODY KISS**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 ***** _Siempre estuvimos hechos para decir adiós_ _ **.**_ _—_ **Sleeping At Last** _._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.**_

—Harry Potter está muerto. Lo maté huyendo, estaba intentando salvarse mientras ustedes sacrificaban sus vidas por él —reveló con gran crueldad, gozando de su triunfo, las exclamaciones y jadeos de sufrimiento se levantaron por todo el lugar—. Traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe ha muerto.

—¡Ríndanse!

—La batalla está ganada. Han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes.

—¡De este día en adelante, depositarán su fe en mí! ¡Y este es el momento de declararse! ¡Pasen al frente y únanse a nosotros! —declaró jubiloso Lord Voldemort extendiendo sus brazos.

—Únanse —gritó Bellatrix con su sonrisa maligna llena de triunfo y locura.

—…¡o mueran!

—Draco, Draco —llamó Lucius con su voz casi quebrada, desde las filas de los mortifagos, extendiendo su brazo hacia él, ofreciéndole una última oportunidad.

—Ven —rogó Narcissa, aliviada de verlo vivo.

Malfoy miró a sus padres con el rostro desencajado, su barbilla temblaba mientras trataba infructuosamente de pasar saliva. Ni siquiera podía creer que las cosas hubiesen terminado así. Potter, San Potter… estaba muerto y él no sentía ni una pizca de alegría por eso. No se suponía que eso estuviera ocurriendo, ¡El maldito San Potter, debía salvarlos! ¿Qué se suponía que hicieran ahora? Él no había logrado levantar el nombre de su familia, si Voldemort reinaba, ellos siempre serían unas parias entre su grupo.

—No vayas, quédate conmigo —pronunció Ginny a su espalda, buscando que su petición sonara más a una orden que a una suplica.

Él sentía su corazón tronando de forma espantosa en sus oídos, apenas tuvo unos segundos para tomar la decisión, no podía dudar ni hacer esperar al Señor Tenebroso. No podía ser egoísta y pensar sólo en él, tenía que tomar la decisión correcta, debía hacerlo por ella... quedarse a su lado sólo la arrastraría a la muerte y llevarla con él no sería diferente de eso. Temblando como si estuviera en medio de una ventisca dio el primer paso, pero jamás se imaginó que eso sellaría su destino.

—¡No! ¡Draco, no! —gritó desgarrándose por dentro, yendo tras él con el rostro desencajado.

Molly no podía creer lo que veía, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, amigos y demás personas que estaban en el fondo observando la escena, con el castillo destruido y en llamas, con la esperanza desmoronándose a cada segundo y el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

Arthur había sido el primero en reaccionar y apenas había logrado atraparla en el camino, enredándola en sus brazos. Llevándola hacia atrás, buscando protegerla aún en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Niña estúpida!

Miedo en su estado más puro.

Voldemort tenía sus ojos rojos clavados en Draco perforando su alma. Leyendo su corazón sin esfuerzo, para lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí no necesitaba _Legeremancia_ , una mueca malvada apareció en su rostro.

Malfoy avanzó como muerto en vida, las palabras de Ginny aún resonaban a su espalda, sus recuerdos latían en su mente, en su boca aún estaba el sabor del último beso compartido.

—¡Bien hecho, Draco! —felicitó Voldemort—. Bien hecho. —Lo cubrió con sus brazos, encargándose de que su súbdito sintiera su varita cerca de su cuello. Estaba temblando como un animal asustadizo.

¿Qué debía hacer con él? ¿Mantenerlo con vida o poner un ejemplo para todos ahí?

Después de todo, los Malfoy le habían fallado de muchas formas… y ahora su hijo volvía a recordarle que estaban llenos de errores. Volteó a ver a la hija de los Weasley, la dulce Ginny que había jugado con él en el pasado, era hora de hacerla recordar su tiempo juntos… ¿y qué mejor que darle un regalo?

Con el sabor de la venganza en su boca soltó a Draco e hizo una señal para uno de sus seguidores, el temible Fenrir Greyback, aún lesionado por la batalla se acercó riendo entredientes luciendo aún más espeluznante con los hilos de sangre en su boca, que iban desde su garganta y cuello hacia sus ropas.

—Draco —llamó con apuro Cissa, temiendo lo peor. Su sentido de madre le indicaba que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

—Encárgate de él…

—¡Mi señor, por favor! —suplicó Lucius, yendo hacia ellos con la desesperación de un padre, tirándose a los pies Voldemort.

— _¡Petrificus!_ —lanzó hacia Lucius— ¡Mátalo! ¡No necesito un súbdito inútil como él! Fui demasiado benevolente con ustedes, esto es para que nunca olvides que las fallas y las traiciones hacia mi se pagan con la vida.

—¡Draco! —El alarido de su madre perforó los oídos de todos ahí.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, Draco sintió un pánico helado, intentó huir y Narcissa se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba, levantando su varita contra Lord Voldemort, pero fue detenida por Bellatrix, quien no iba a permitir que lo atacara.

—¡No! —El grito desencarnado de Ginny hizo eco por el lugar, peleó por separarse de los brazos de su padre, viendo entre lagrimas el ataque brutal.

Fenrir sin dificultad alguna se lanzó sobre Draco, llevándolo al suelo. El golpe ni siquiera lo sintió a pesar de que fue aparatoso, estaba más preocupado por poder sacárselo de encima, luchando con su vida.

Las garras sucias de Fenrir se clavaron en los brazos de Draco que trataba de protegerse de su feroz dentadura, aulló al sentir como su piel se desgarraba y la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones.

Ni siquiera pudo defenderse más físicamente, su magia lo intentó, pero era como una liebre en las manos del licántropo. Su vida no significaba nada.

Cuando alcanzó el torso de Draco, lo rasgó aún peor que el maleficio de _Sectumsempra._ El líquido rojo salpicó de forma grotesca a Greyback y lo cubrió a él con una dulce humedad. El dolor se prendió en su cuerpo como si hubiese sido alcanzado por el fuego demoníaco y estuviera ardiendo… se sintió mareado, perdió las fuerzas y los gritos se volvieron cada vez más lejanos, el sufrimiento se transformó en un latigazo de sensaciones que se fueron diluyendo hasta que sólo fueron un recuerdo y se encontró perdiéndose en una oscuridad.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny despertó angustiada había tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla que desde hacía siete años la perseguía como una cruel maldición. Se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, las gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

A pesar del tiempo la muerte de Draco seguía siendo algo que la perseguía sin cesar. Su amor por él no se había extinguido ni siquiera un poco y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera. A pesar de haber seguido adelante, continuaba viviendo en los recuerdos y a veces creía que él nunca se había ido, que estaba vivo…

 _«¿Cuánto más se necesita para aceptar que se ha perdido la mente?»._

Lo que había detonado esa noche la pesadilla, había sido un hombre parecido que había visto en el Callejón Diagon. Por un momento pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma y que él en verdad estaba ahí, pero ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

 ***º*º*º**

— _Promete que volveremos a estar juntos… cuando todo acabe_ _—pidió Ginny desesperada. La batalla se había desatado y todo era un caos. Harry había vuelto, los estaban atacando y luchar unidos era la única forma en que podrían sobrevivir._

— _No hay tiempo._

 _Lo tomó de su ropa, aferrándose a él. —¡Draco, promételo! ¡Hazlo!_

 _Él clavó sus ojos grises llenos de temores en ella, repasando su rostro afligido salpicado de pecas. El momento que más había temido lo había alcanzado. Habían pasado ya por tanto, pero aún lo peor estaba por ocurrir. No sabía cómo pero tenían que lograr vivir para poder ver realizados sus planes. Si tan sólo él pudiera estar seguro de que sería así…_

 _¿Por qué las cosas para ellos tenían que ser tan difíciles?_

— _Encontraremos la forma de volver el uno al otro —profirió Ginny, entrelazando sus manos frías._

 _Draco la atrajo con mil pensamientos contradictorios en su mente. —Prométeme que no arriesgarás tu vida, que no serás tan terca como para morir luchando. Si él… si ellos toman el castillo, si la resistencia no puede hacer más, te rendirás…_

 _Ella meneó su cabeza negando. —No pasará, vamos a ganar. Di que estaremos juntos… no, sólo quédate conmigo —repitió con la voz quebrada, enterrando su rostro en el torso de él._

— _¿Lo entiendes? No debes hacer nada tonto, debes vivir pase lo que pase —comentó separándola bruscamente._

— _Eres tú él que hace eso, ¡deja de ser un idiota! Ven conmigo… con el Ejército._

— _Ginevra…_

— _¿Me amas?_

 _Él maldijo en silencio mirando hacia el cielo, sintiendo como sus ojos escocían. —Llevas la respuesta colgada en tu cuello. Volveré a ti… lo prometo._

 _Ginny descansó al escucharlo, cabeceó asintiendo con una sonrisa trémula. Se alzó de puntillas estrellando sus bocas en un beso robado en medio de la lucha que encerraba todo lo que ellos compartían._

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra recorrió el cementerio con un ramo de rosas verdes, se detuvo frente al mausoleo de los Malfoy y forzó la cerradura como siempre que iba ahí. Abrió las puertas, estaba anocheciendo por lo que la luz que provenía del exterior no hizo la diferencia para ver el interior del lugar, donde las sombras reinaban. Elevó su varita realizando un hechizo sencillo que prendió todas las velas y entonces pudo ver todo lo que había con claridad.

Caminó hasta la placa de plata donde yacía el nombre de Draco y la fecha de su muerte.

 **"Amado hijo, fuiste arrancado de nosotros,**

 **pero la muerte no será un impedimento**

 **para volver a encontrarnos."**

El estómago se le retorcía cada vez que leía ese epitafio. Tragó en seco y parpadeó varias veces en un intento por mantener a raya el llanto. Había estado tan furiosa con sus padres que había sido incapaz de encontrarse con Narcissa cuando se lo había pedido a través de una carta breve y después de eso no hubo un segundo intento. Los Malfoy dejaron su mansión y se fueron de viaje, o eso había escuchado, finalmente después de años se establecieron en Escocia.

—¿Tuviste visitas? —preguntó observando los floreros llenos— No fue tu madre, ella no tiene tan mal gusto… ¿Parkinson de nuevo? Esa Cara de perro, debería quemarlas —bromeó.

Agarró un jarrón alto y se tomó el tiempo para acomodar las rosas verdes. Elegía esas flores no porque fueran sus favoritas o hermosas sino porque había oído que significaban "un amor noble que sólo vive en el cielo".

—Lo estoy haciendo bien, sé que dije que no volvería a llorar… pero ayer creí verte. Sé que es una estupidez, que no es posible que es mi mente jugándome juegos —explicó con la voz entrecortada. Se levantó con furia golpeando su sepultura—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudiste cumplir tu palabra? Debías vivir… dijiste que no hiciera cosas tontas y fuiste tú quién las hizo. ¡Prometiste volver a mi! —comentó sollozando recargando su frente en la sepultura fría.

Se volteó hasta quedar de frente y se fue resbalando por el mármol hasta quedar en cuclillas. —¿Qué diablos es esto?

A unos metros Draco seguía la escena con el corazón pulverizado, no era ajeno al dolor que ella estaba experimentando, quería ir y tomarla entre sus brazos… cumplir su promesa.

Antes creía que las cosas para ellos habían sido difíciles, pero ahora se deba cuenta que sólo eran crueles…

El resultado a un amor tan profundo como había sido el suyo era anhelarse sin cura, desearse sin poder tenerse, quererse de una forma desgarradora sólo para no volver a estar juntos.

Aún cuando se presentara ante ella, eso no significaba que iban a tener un final feliz, no con él siendo lo que era, sino todo lo contrario sólo revolvería aún más su vida, sería como lanzarle un _imperius_ a una persona que esta agonizando ya.

Golpeó el monumento que se alzaba sobre una tumba logrando destrozarlo por completo causando un gran estruendo. Soltó una maldición explosiva y se dejó ir en una nube de furiosos murciélagos.

Ginny se levantó como rayo al escuchar aquel ruido, apenas alcanzó a ver una tumba desecha cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a ver aquella masa oscura, su boca cayó soltando un jadeó de pánico. Se hizo hacia atrás sin comprender ni un gramo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no es como si se encontrara perdida en las montañas o en el bosque, aquí no había cuevas dónde pudieran vivir.

—¡Por todas las gárgolas!

Volvió al interior aún consternada, se limpió la cara y terminó de poner las flores para él, pero estaba tan distraída y lo estaba haciendo tan rápido que sólo logró salir con varias pinchadas de las espinas.

Con el desastre que era emocionalmente se apresuró a salir del cementerio, cosas muy extrañas sucedían ahí o en verdad se había vuelto loca ya.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco tardó horas antes de poder tranquilizarse y volver a materializarse, hambriento y debilitado por el esfuerzo de la transformación, pidió un servició a _Dark Circle_ a su piso. Era cerca del amanecer cuando se encontraba en su segundo bocadillo, se trataba de una donante con el cabello rojo… y tenía que desahogarse sacar la mierda que tenía adentro que lo estaba jodiendo.

Sus colmillos se hundieron en su yugular con un gruñido que rasgó el silencio de la habitación, la mujer cedió ante su invasión dejándose ir a la aventura de la sensación con tinte sexual que nublaba su razón. Draco succionó con fuerza, llevándose su vida mientras sus manos hallaban el camino en su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera cerró sus heridas cuando se separó dejando que la sangre siguiera corriendo como un riachuelo por su piel dorada. Tomó su blusa y la rompió, misma suerte que corrió su brasier, sus pechos llenos se alzaron hacia él. Le subió la falda he hizo tiras sus bragas, notando lo excitada que estaba, incluso se estaba curvando hacia él como una gata en celo buscándolo, se encontraba peleando con su pantalón cuando la puerta fue abierta de un sólo golpe.

Hyacinth entró junto con dos sujetos, sus ojos duros lo perforaron. Él cesó sus intentos y se levantó en un santiamén de la cama, llegando hasta ella tomándola del cuello de forma brusca.

La vampira peleó con él, sacándoselo de encima, pero Draco tenía todo ese cóctel de enojo, furia y frustración cociéndose dentro de él que le hacían moverse con mayor fiereza, pero ella tenía mayor destreza lo reconocía, aunque no lo suficiente… la estrelló contra la pared, hundiéndola en el proceso.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Hyacinth soltó un sonido encrespado, mostrando sus dientes. —Sáquenla de aquí, ya saben que hacer —ordenó a sus hombres sin despegar su mirada cobalto de él, tan intensa que si fueran rayos estaría hecho cenizas en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir a irrumpir a mi casa? —dijo apretando sus dedos en la garganta de ella.

—¿Enojado por qué te quite tu juguete, Draconis?

Chasqueó su lengua irritado. —¿Interesada en serlo? —inquirió mordiendo sus labios cortándolos.

Ella gimió al sentirlo limpiar la sangre con su lengua, lo aventó pateándolo, él la soltó alejándose de ella. Se pasó la mano por la boca dejando un manchón de labial y sangre por su rostro.

—¿Qué carajos hacías en un cementerio? ¿Por qué diablos te transformaste en una zona de humanos? ¡No somos el departamento arregla las estupideces de Draconis Raglorth!

—¡No me llames así! —bramó con la cólera emanando de él como olas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún extrañas tu vida de mago? Eso ya no importa y en un siglo dejara de importarte también, porque todos los que conoces serán polvo… ¡acéptalo de una maldita vez!

Draco mostró su dentadura con un sonido áspero, la jaló para sacarla de su casa, pero ella fue más rápida esta vez colocando su cuchillo de caza en su cuello.

—Hazlo —retó casi riendo, moviéndose logrando que el roce del filo le hiciera una herida.

Las fosas nasales de Hyacinth se abrieron inspirando su olor que la encendió como si fuera fuego, aventó el arma cambiándola por su boca. Sus uñas se aferraron a los hombros de él con tal fuerza que parecía que los perforaría.

Draco la tomó de la cabeza alejándola. —Sabes mis reglas, no te atrevas a alimentarte de mi —declaró oscuro. No la quería hondando en sus conexiones internas ni mucho menos en sus recuerdos.

El sabor de su sangre seguía en su lengua, explotando sus sentidos. Sus ojos velados brillaron, no era ninguna ilusa sabía la razón por la que lo evitaba, pero en ese momento no le importaba…ya fuese por sus manos o por la vida, esa chiquilla moriría. Ella tenía la inmortalidad para pasarla con él y justo ahora iban a disfrutar de estar juntos.

Le pasó la mano por la nuca atrayéndolo en un beso hambriento, no había nada sentimental en esto, se trataba de pura necesidad física.

Malfoy la apretó contra él rugiendo cuando sus colmillos chocaron luchando por tener el dominio; había cambiado a la donante por la "perra de caza", para él no había diferencia seguía tratándose de sexo duro sin nada especial, sólo una forma de vaciarse como lo era luchar o entrenar.

Las protecciones de las ventanas se cerraron ante el eminente amanecer, ella forcejeo con él hasta llegar a la cama, las ropas fueron perdiéndose en el camino. Entonces la tuvo dónde quería, la penetró sin preámbulos ni preparación. No había nada tierno ni cuidadoso en esto y conforme el ritmo se volvía violento y las embestidas erráticas su mente se fue aislando.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Ginny levantó su cara del libro que sostenía en uno de los pasillos más alejados de la biblioteca. —Si sigues mirándome de esa forma voy a pensar que el gran Draco Malfoy se ha enamorado de mi, una Weasley —contestó con diversión, mostrándose coqueta aunque por dentro estuviese temblando._

 _Le había costado tanto tomar la decisión de hacer un movimiento con él que pensaba que nunca se atrevería, pero después de todo lo horrible que les había pasado y que seguía ocurriendo bajo ese dominio de oscuridad en Hogwarts, ya no podía negar más lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo que estaba deseando aunque esto la hiciera sentir horrible hacia Harry._

 _Draco debería haberse ido, ya había dicho todo lo que había escuchado de los Carrow, pero se había rebelado ante lo que su cabeza le dictaba, dejándose ir ante la sensación novedosa y peligrosa que le producía ella cada vez que se encontraban. —Ni en un millón de años, tendrías que nacer de nuevo en otra familia y siendo atractiva._

 _Tal vez debería haberse retirado después de esto, recordarse porqué no podía ser, pero no lo hizo, tentó su suerte nuevamente y lo vio con un brillo retador. —Tu boca aprendió a mentir mejor que el resto de ti, pero ¿sabe hacer otras cosas?_

 _Malfoy estaba asombrado por su osadía y completamente fascinado ante su abierta invitación. Jamás creyó que podría tener esa oportunidad y a partir de ahí, él se hizo cargo. —Unas que te harán olvidarte de todo._

— _Pruébalo —dijo con una voz apenas audible, sintiendo su corazón revolotear como las alas de una mariposa._

 _—Te arrepentirás de esto Weasley. —Él sonrió de forma exquisita antes de lanzarse a la aventura de besarla._

 ***º*º*º**

«¡Prometiste volver a mi!».

La fricción creada entre sus caderas llegó a un punto insostenible, los gemidos que salían de su garganta y las exclamaciones necesitadas de Hyacinth, lo trajeron de regresó. Trabó sus colmillos en el hombro de ella, bebiendo de ella, lo que desencadenó en el clímax que lo golpeó como un rayo tanto como la sangre pura y mágica de ella que corrió por él de forma explosiva. La escuchó a lo lejos gritar su nombre mientras atravesaba por el orgasmo aferrada a él con sus piernas entrecruzadas de forma posesiva.

Atormentado por la consciencia gradual y por los recuerdos, cerró las heridas y se apartó en el instante siguiente saltando fuera de la cama.

—Draconis… _—_ llamó levantándose ligeramente, aún no se había recuperado del todo del asaltó por su cuerpo aún viajaban las descargas placenteras.

—Vete, ambos ya hemos obtenido lo que queríamos.

Hyacinth se dejó caer en la cama maldiciendo, había esperado que pasarán más tiempo juntos. Sabía que una ronda no había acabado con el deseo de él que simplemente había decidido volver a retraerse, lo cual era por demás absurdo.

 _«Si tan sólo Usrid le hubiera borrado la memoria no estaría así.»_

Con la amargura y la indignación burbujeando en su interior lo observó alejarse. Se llevó los dedos a su hombro notando las punciones cicatrizándose, él único gesto tierno que siempre tenía hacia ella era ese, miró la cama revuelta con ira.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco parado como un zombi bajo el chorro de agua se sentía aún más cabreado, vacío y solo. Era la peor sensación después de las relaciones y la alimentación, porque al final Ginny siempre estaba en medio, persiguiéndolo, recordándole que ninguna era ella y que no volvería a experimentar la satisfacción completa, física y mentalmente.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla amarrada a la cadera. Hyacinth seguía ahí para hacer las cosas aún más complicadas, al menos estaba vestida con lo que había quedado de su ropa lo que quería decir que se trataba de la primera razón por la que había ido ahí.

Hyacinth descruzó sus piernas, lo recorrió con sus ojos felinos notando como las marcas que le había hecho estaban desapareciendo. El deseo de volver a dejarlas la latigueó con la misma fuerza que la sed de su sangre.

—Dilo, sé que no sigues aquí porque sea de día.

—Tal vez sea así.

Draco sonrió con cinismo. Dejó caer la toalla y se movió por la habitación como si ella no estuviera ahí.

—Usrid quiere que lo veas, sabes bien que no es paciente, has ignorado sus mensajes —divulgó caminando a su alrededor.

Él soltó un ruido de enojo. —Si es todo...

—Deja de retar el estatuto, la próxima vez no serán palabras y la advertencia vendrá de otra forma y de alguien más —concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

Malfoy maldijo, sabía que debía ir puesto que ahora se había vuelto una orden que no podía ignorar. Cuando el líder te llamaba tenías sólo un tiempo límite para presentarte. Terminó de vestirse a tirones, su mente estaba demasiado liada como para dormir, por lo que sólo le quedaba ir a entrenar, no era lo mismo luchar como un mago que como un vampiro, eso al menos lo mantendría ocupado.

 ***º*º*º**

 ***** La primera parte esta basada en otro fic que comenzamos hace tiempo, únicamente esta publicado en el grupo drinny.


	4. El destino a elegir

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este fic pertenece a la **Celebración «Halloween»** del Drinny fest del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **BLOODY KISS**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 ***** _No sé si la vida es más grande que la muerte, pero el amor fue mejor que ambas **.**_ _—_ **Tristán e Isolda** **.**

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **El destino a elegir.**_

Hermione miraba a su amiga con evidente preocupación, mientras Luna más relajada escuchaba todo con un brillo de interés en sus ojos saltones.

—Suena como una historia que debería estar en El Quisquilloso.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Ginny deberías dejar de ir ahí tan seguido, no te hace ningún bien —dijo y miró con recelo el collar con el que se encontraba ella jugando— y tampoco llevar aún eso.

—Ir ahí no es lo que me hace mal y no me lo quitaré —replicó aferrándolo en su mano cerrada, sintiéndolo cálido contra su piel.

—Entiendo que lo hayas amado tanto, pero tienes que dejarlo ir.

—No amado, lo amo… sigue siendo presente.

—Lo que trato de decir es que ese collar contiene magia y sentimientos, es obvio que consiga tener influencia en ti.

—No es un horrocrux —mencionó con las cejas crispadas.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Es una forma de sentirlo cerca —interrumpió Luna sonriéndole a Ginny—, de atesorar sus recuerdos.

Hermione dejó caer sus hombros, sería una tonta si negará el hecho que en verdad había sido un gran amor al estilo de los que habían sido plasmados en libros "Romeo & Julieta", "Isolda & Tristán", "Heathcliff & Catherine" entre otros más con finales trágicos, pero su amiga no debía vivir atada a alguien que no volvería. Tenía que encontrar un buen hombre que la enseñará a amar nuevamente.

—Lo ideal es que hubiéramos muerto los dos, pero no fue así… y me he visto obligada a aceptarlo.

—¡Ginny! —chilló Hermione mirándola con dureza.

—Lo que digo es que si yo hubiese sido la que estuviera muerta y él el que se encontrará con vida, me gustaría que fuese feliz y si en eso figuraba alguien más, estaría bien con ello.

—¿Entonces por qué rechazas…?

—No estaba lista, tal vez aún no lo estoy.

Lo que las dejaba en el inicio, aunque al menos ahora estaba hablando de eso.

—Los tiempos de cada persona son perfectos, sabrás cuando puedas dar ese paso o cuando haya llegado la persona correcta, pero si no lo hace sé que también estarás bien.

Ginny le obsequió una gran sonrisa. —Luna lo sabe.

Hermione respiró profundamente. _«¿Podría Harry haberla hecho feliz después de eso?»._

No lo sabría jamás, lo cierto era que Harry nunca le había contado lo que había hablado con Ginny después de la batalla, eso era algo que había quedado entre los dos. Observó su anillo de bodas, no debería estar pensando eso y de cualquier forma su relación con él se había dado años después, ella había estado de acuerdo… así que no tenía que sentir que le había rebatado algo a su amiga.

—¿A qué hora es tu partido el viernes? —cuestionó cambiando de tema, no podía ser terca con aquello cuando no conseguiría lograr nada.

—Empieza a las cuatro, de hecho debería irme ya al entrenamiento… —comentó tomando su bolso— espero verlas ahí.

—No fallaré, incluso llevaré mi sombrero de arpía.

Ginevra soltó una burbuja de risa, su amiga y sus excentricidades. —¿Iras Hermione? —cuestionó pasando su ojos de Luna a ella.

—Con Harry y tu hermano yendo sería imposible no estar ahí.

—¿Luna no quieres salir con mi hermano?, tiene que dejar de ser la tercera rueda en esa relación.

—¿La pregunta sería si él quisiera salir conmigo? —soltó con tal seriedad, que hizo que las dos chicas lucieran una mueca de asombro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ginny sólo para confirmar que había oído bien.

—Sólo bromeo, yo... estoy viendo a alguien.

Hermione estrechó sus ojos había visto a su compañero de trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas rondar a su amiga. —¿Scamander?

Luna se sonrojó de forma suave, manteniendo su sonrisa soñadora intacta. —Él me lo pidió, pero… ya había aceptado ir a comer con alguien más y eso hemos estado haciendo desde entonces.

—¡¿Cómo no nos lo habías dicho?! —reprochó Ginny, poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra después de levantarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —cuestionó la otra, mirándola como si no creyera que se tratará de su amiga y si de una desconocida.

—Ha sido así desde el invierno, pero… no ha intentado nada más, tal vez no lo haga —comentó hundiendo sus hombros, sin sentirse en realidad muy afectada por eso. Si no se daba aún estaría disfrutando de sus charlas y eso era mejor que nada.

—¡Vaya que es idiota! —bufó Ginny.

—Ha sido más de medio año…—comentó aún sin poder creerlo—. ¿Por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?

—Porque no era nada serio… no hay nada.

—Lo quiero golpear y no lo conozco —manifestó con una mueca—. Eres grandiosa, ya debería haber hecho algún movimiento.

—No es exactamente un desconocido.

Otra revelación que hizo girar la cabeza de sus amigas.

—En serio Luna, tienes que comenzar a contarnos lo que no crees importante.

—¿Quién es?

—Sólo un compañero de Hogwarts.

—¿Quién? No pretendas hacerte la misteriosa, pilla…

Luna deslizó una sonrisa por sus labios, sacó un galón de su bolsillo. —Si sale cara, diré el nombre, sino tendrán que esperar a otra ocasión.

—Oh, vamos… ¿quién es el hombre?

Hermione no agregó nada, porque su mente se encontraba trabajando rápidamente, recolectando los detalles que había dejado ir su amiga… su renitencia a no mencionarlo debía tener un significado.

Luna lanzó la moneda y la atrapó en el aire cubriéndola con sus manos. —¿Listas? —preguntó divertida.

Ginny soltó un ruidito de desesperación y asintió. —Abre.

—Cruz —respondió y su tono de voz dejo ver un rastro de alivio—, perdieron, no diré más.

—Rayos… ¿acaso tengo que ser tu sombra ahora? —masculló Ginevra medio sentida.

—En otra ocasión.

 _«¡No puede ser!»._ Hermione trató de no mostrarlo, pero la idea que había brincado a su cabeza la había alterado en verdad.

—Bien, debo irme —comentó resignada—, pero no te escaparás de mis garras, te lo voy a sonsacar tarde o temprano.

—Ya veremos.

Ginevra se despidió de sus amigas y abandonó el local con su ánimo más ligero, siempre pasar rato con ellas la ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Hermione apenas la vio cruzar, se giró rápidamente hacía su amiga. —Luna, tengo una sospecha… ¿acaso estás hablando de los Slytherins?, ¿es alguno de los amigos de Malfoy?, ¿es por eso que no querías decirlo frente a Ginny?

El rostro de Luna perdió cierta alegría. —Se lo hubiese dicho, pero es difícil para ella reunirse con ellos…

—No lo puedo creer, ¿qué tienen esos Slytherins que hace que las dos estén así?

—Nuestro trato se dio en medio de la guerra, es como una flor exótica en medio del invierno… conocimos lados de nosotros que hubiesen sido imposibles bajo otras circunstancias —explicó observando su taza de café, el asiento había hecho figuras interesantes que hablaban de un futuro algo extraño.

Hermione aceptó esa respuesta, después de todo, ellas tampoco podían llegar a comprender todo lo que había vivido junto con Ron y Harry en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, había detalles demasiado íntimos y profundos, que hablaban de los horrores que habían pasado.

—No debes preocuparte por mí —mencionó al instante, regalándole un breve sonrisa.

 _«Pero lo hago.»_

 ***º*º*º**

Usrid Raglorth era uno de los vampiros sangres puras originales que aún caminaban en el mundo, considerados como "Nobiles", sus raíces eran tan antiguas como las *Vlad Tepes. En apariencia humana, era un hombre impresionante. Su cuerpo era grande pero no por eso perdía elegancia, su melena oscura caía debajo de sus hombros tensos en ondas quebradas y su mirada lapislázuli hipnotizaba apenas entrabas en contacto con ella. Su barba tipo anchor afinaba su rostro de belleza salvaje, suavizando sus rasgos.

La conexión de sangre que compartía con Draco le hizo saber de su presencia en su castillo incluso antes de que el mozo lo anunciara. Su boca gruesa se ladeó con una media sonrisa conocedora, se movió a tiempo para verlo entrar en su despacho.

Malfoy ingresó en la inmensa habitación y realizó un ademán de respeto quedándose unos metros lejos de él.

Cuando había perdido la vida había dejado atrás su vida de servicio hacia un Señor, pero al renacer se topó con que se encontraba ahora atado a otro más. Distintos, pero la sensación seguía siendo la misma.

—Aún no has logrado cerrar por completo tu rejilla mental —comentó soltando un arrullo de risa—. ¿Cuándo es que dejarás de verme como tu amo y si como el que te dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo no como mi sirviente sino como uno de mis "Nobiliums"?

Draco clavó su mirada acerada en él por primera vez desde su llegada, la amabilidad con la que lo trataba siempre le era chocante. Se había vuelto un animal desconfiado, pero no podían culparlo, hacia siete años había despertado en ese mundo y aceptar su nueva vida había sido un duro golpe, era un extraño y muchos ahí se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir un usurpador, una paria por ser considerado un heredero de un sangre pura conocido por otro nombre como "Nobiles", siendo que no era más que un "Hybrids", el resultado de la transformación de una criatura mágica que ha sido mordida por un vampiro sangre pura.

Y por si fuera poco no quería soltar su identidad pasada, su precioso lazo con sus padres, sus raíces, su legado. Fuese como fuese y aún siendo ahora vampiro, él era Draco Malfoy y no pensaba renunciar tan fácil a eso, porque de hacerlo se desconocería aún más.

Usrid exhaló largamente al percibir toda la clase pensamientos complicados que venían de él. Negó con su cabeza, pero su sonrisa logró volver a salir a flote. —Vivir así debe ser una tortura, si hubieses aceptado borrar tu vida anterior no sería así. —Le hizo una señal al mozo que los acompañaba, el cual sirvió dos copas de vino mezclado con sangre. Ofreciéndole primero a su amo y después a Draco.

No era común que recordaras con exactitud tu vida antes de la transformación, pero las criaturas mágicas solían conservar algunas partes debido a su naturaleza, para Draco no había sido distinto, era cierto que no tenía claras muchas cosas, pero sus últimos años como mago… ¡Merlín!, los recordaba demasiado bien, casi como si hubiesen sido tatuados con fuego en su mente y su cuerpo. —¿Ha olvidado que lo intentó?

Tronó su lengua, restándole importancia. —Era demasiado reciente, seguías peleando con la mutación, tu magia seguía interfiriendo.

—No importa ya.

Unsrid no lo consideraba así, pero no insistió en ello más. —Lo de tus padres puedo entenderlo, lo otro es por lo que estás aquí… —Caminó unos pasos mostrándole una silla victoriana.

Malfoy frunció su ceño y accedió a sentarse. Siempre las reuniones con él eran incomodas, ese hombre lo leía como si fuese un libro abierto y él no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que seguía entrenando para hacerlo. Si tan sólo pudiera seguir usando su varita lo contrarrestaría en un parpadeo con la _Oclumancia_.

—Quiero que asistas a la reunión de la Cámara.

Ah sí, este era el tema real por el que había retrasado su visita. —Asistiré como el resto del Aquelarre a la junta posterior.

—Ocuparás el lugar que te corresponde por ser mi "Nobilium" —repitió y su voz no daba lugar a pensar que se trataba de una petición—, no eres mi sirviente, pero esto viene con ser un Raglorth. ¿Crees que yo deseo estar con mi culo atado a una silla mientras escucho a los quejicas de la Cámara? No, pero el trabajo sucio debe hacerse, no sólo porque aprecio mi vida sino por la preservación de la raza.

—Rysland es el único que debe estar ahí —aseveró, pues él era su descendiente directo, el único de sus hijos que aún seguía con vida.

Soltó una carcajada al sentir la oleada de frustración que venía de él. —Demasiado insolente, pero refrescante… eres de los pocos que no vienen aquí queriéndome chupar todo —Y no hablaba sólo literalmente—. No, no pediste ser un Raglorth, pero lo eres.

Era cierto, era un arreglo que se había hecho con sangre. —Si asisto sólo haré que todo se revuelva a un más, el asunto de los status en el Aquelarre…

—Con una mierda con eso, por eso quiero que estés ahí, no en un siglo, no en años…

—¿Rysland está enterado?

—Yo soy el líder y él sólo es como tú, pero sí tanto te importa… está de acuerdo.

Draco era hijo único y esto de tener un "hermano" no le sentaba nada bien, pero para Rysland deducía que era como una estaca de plata clavada en el cuerpo, aunque no podía quejarse el vampiro noble nunca lo había tratado mal ni hecho ningún ataque contra él, por eso es que le preocupaba todo ese asunto. Las luchas de poder y peleas por posiciones no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

—Doy por hecho que lo harás.

Malfoy sonrió con sarcasmo, no tenía otra opción. Tomó un trago de su copa dejando que el embriagante sabor carmesí actuará en él como una poción tranquilizante. —Quiero hacerle una petición.

Usrid elevó su ceja interesado. —Hyacinth.

—Quiero que sus subordinados dejen de seguirme, no necesito niñeras.

—No debiste darle de comer a esa gatita si no estabas dispuesto a cargar con las consecuencias.

Draco soltó un gruñido de frustración. —Sabe cuáles son mis reglas.

La risa áspera de Usrid llenó el lugar, una sonrisa lobuna colgó de sus labios. —Ponerle reglas a las mujeres es como esperar que el fuego no te queme.

—Sólo quiero fuera a sus hombres, de ella yo me encargaré.

Los ojos lapislázuli alcanzaron a percibir el brillo del anillo en la mano de Draco cuando este tomaba todo el contenido de su copa.

—Sigues sin quitarte ese anillo.

La rigidez cubrió el cuerpo de Draco, bajó la copa lentamente, buscando vaciar su mente.

—¿Aún es hermosa? —interrogó entrecerrando sus ojos rebuscando en él, sintiendo oleadas de emociones que venían de él— Todavía tengo frescas tus memorias en mi cabeza, _un amor tan intenso_ como nada en esta tierra, no es algo que suceda dos veces ni siquiera teniendo la inmortalidad de largo —comentó recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana cruzando sus piernas a la altura de sus tobillos. Una expresión de deleite cruzó su rostro al encontrar lo que buscaba en aquel lienzo que era la mente de Draco—. Puedo ver que sigue siéndolo, era una niña en ese entonces y ahora es una mujer, todo lo que veías en ella se magnifico. Terrible destino el suyo… pero no es el final para ti, como ya lo sabes puedes conseguir parejas temporales, arreglos convenientes como el que tienes con Hyacinth y quizás con el tiempo encuentres alguna que se adecue más a ti.

Malfoy no quería escucharlo, no lo necesitaba. —Debo irme —mencionó abruptamente, dejó la copa en la mesilla y caminó hacia la puerta con la tirites notándose en cada zancada.

—Draconis no deberías seguir viéndola, no por el estatuto, sino porque los haces miserables a los dos y la vuelves un sujeto de interés para nuestra raza.

Giró su rostro mostrando las puntas de sus colmillos desenvainados con un sonido sordo, observándolo por arriba de su hombro. —No es algo que deba importarle.

Usrid dejó ir una risa grave. —Eres tan cobarde que la has dejado vivir así todos estos años y tan desgraciado como para seguir viviendo en el dolor —manifestó en un tono filoso—. Por lo cual intervendré en esto. Te daré tres opciones: a) cortas esta situación de raíz, b) tomas la decisión sobre convertirla, c) seré yo quién tome la decisión sobre qué hacer con ella —sentenció, incorporándose mostrándose cuan alto era, cada paso que daba hacia que quisiera doblegarse a sus pies. Ese era el poder del líder, de un vampiro antiguo sobre el resto.

—Dejaré de verla —respondió sintiendo como las palabras raspaban su garganta.

Raglorth abrió la puerta y pasó a su lado como si nada. —Escucharé tu decisión en la próxima luna nueva.

 ***º*º*º**

Pasaba de la media noche cuando llegó a la mansión de sus padres en Escocia. Su madre parecía siempre estar esperándolo despierta, habían modificado sus horarios para poder coincidir con él, ahora se iban a la cama tarde.

Narcissa le dio una gran sonrisa de bienvenida, abrazándolo. Se alejó observando el semblante de su hijo notando que algo no iba bien. —¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Es cómodo vivir en este lugar.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír, sabía que probablemente no fuera tan ameno como querían hacerle creer, podría haber intentado leer sus mentes, pero estaba de más hacerlo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea, arriba de ésta yacía un cuadro familiar. ¡Que lejos estaba de ser el que había sido pintado ahí!

—Hoy fui al cementerio…

Draco cerró los ojos como si estuviera terriblemente cansado, algo que físicamente era imposible o no al menos sin haber estado en una lucha, estar gravemente herido o pasar días sin alimentarse, pero el peso de su corazón pasado era demasiado.

Narcissa voluntariamente había hecho eso pausa, notando que el perpetuo dolor que le provocaba esa chica seguía escondido debajo de su máscara de imperturbabilidad y arrogancia.

—Ella estuvo nuevamente ahí, pero ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo tajante.

—Pero yo sí.

¿Acaso hoy era el día en que todos querían venir a meterse en su vida? ¡Con un infierno, era su vida! Y él no necesitaba presión extra después del ultimátum de Usrid.

Fastidiado se levantó mirando a su madre de hiato. —No es algo que te haya importado antes y ya he escuchado todo lo que tenías que decir sobre eso.

—Deberías encontrarte con ella.

Él contuvo un improperio por respeto a su madre. —¿Para una despedida? ¡Estoy muerto y los muertos no regresan como si nada para hablar con los vivos! ¡Vio como me destrozaban!

Narcissa hizo un gesto de dolor al recordarlo. —No era adecuada y sin embargo sucedió, el vínculo que compartes con ella ni siquiera la muerte pudo deshacerlo, no debiste haber conjurado esa magia.

Draco se armó de toda la paciencia que era capaz de tener y le dio la espalda a su madre. —No es algo que importe ya.

—¿De verdad? Entonces encuentra a otra mujer entre las de tu especie.

—¿Las de mi especie? —Una risa vacía escapó de su pecho— Sólo llevo siete años ahí, no pienso atarme a nadie cuando _viviré siglos_.

—Búscala entonces, termina lo que iniciaste o te arrepentirás.

—¡Ya lo hago, madre! ¡Ya lo hago! —exclamó desvaneciéndose.

Cissa se reprendió a si mima, ¿por qué siempre terminaban así cuando hablan de esto? Él se protegía tanto que la malinterpretaba escandalosamente. Sólo tendría que haber dicho un par de palabras.

Su pobre hijo seguía pagando por sus pecados.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny se preparaba para su partido, era importante que estuviera completamente concentrada pues se estaban jugando el pase a la semifinal. Se alzó su cabello en una coleta alta, la cadena brilló en su cuello en el reflejo del espejo, tocó el colgante pensando innegablemente en Draco.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Era increíble cómo podían robarle ese precioso tiempo a esa época tan oscura en el colegio. La noche estaba despejada algo que no había ocurrido en varios días, dejándoles ver el brillo de las estrellas acostados en los terrenos del Bosque prohibido. Un lugar dónde no irían a buscarlos si es que se percataban de su ausencia y ellos no eran ningunos tontos para no poder unas protecciones a su alrededor…_

— _¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?_

— _Soy un heredero no tengo que hacer nada… auch —Se quejó al sentir el pellizco de Ginny en su brazo._

— _Hablo en serio._

— _Yo también, soy rico por si lo olvidas._

 _Ella dejó que su puño cayera ahora sobre su hombro. Draco le atrapó las manos para que dejara de golpearlo. Ginny se removió peleando con él, rodaron un poco hasta que él la soltó dejándola sobre él._

— _Entonces… serás un hombre que sólo se sentará en su mansión contando cada galeón que le llega a la bolsa._

— _Iría a eventos sociales, viajaría, saldría con…_

— _Ni siquiera pienses en decir "mujeres"._

— _Saldría contigo, vámonos lejos…_

 _Ella arqueó sus cejas con asombro. —¿En serio?_

— _No tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí. —Su razón para sugerirlo iba más allá de un deseo romántico, se debía a que sabía que si Lord Voldemort era derrotado, las probabilidades de que su familia fuese tratada de forma respetuosa eran pocas y aunque no quería pensarlo, lo había hecho, si la situación fuese al revés… huir iba a ser su mejor forma de sobrevivir._

 _Sonrió de forma radiante. —Bien cuando todo esto acabe viajaremos, pero volveremos al cabo de un tiempo, entonces podría convertirme en una jugadora de Quidditch que ganaría muchas copas._

— _¿Jugadora?_

— _Soy buena jugando, lo sabes —comentó segura de su idea—, ¿qué harías tú?, ¿aún serías el señor millonario jugando en reuniones sociales?_

— _Estaría en el Bufete con Theodore y Blaise, y me encargaría de los negocios de mi familia._

— _Aburrido —dijo frunciendo su nariz—, ¿por qué no Quidditch? Te gusta, así podríamos seguir viajando juntos._

— _Los Malfoy no son jugadores de Quidditch._

— _Al diablo eso, entonces olvídate de ese apellido y se sólo conocido como el hombre de Ginny Weasley —Draco comenzó a reír con fuerza haciéndola a un lado—. ¡Oye, no deberías estar riéndote! Hablo en serio…_

 ***º*º*º**

Demasiado jóvenes e ingenuos, alejándose de su realidad creando castillos en el cielo y sin embargo no se arrepentía, eran los momentos en los que había sido más feliz.

Respiró profundamente dejando que el nudo en su pecho se disolviera, guardó el collar dentro de su ropa incapaz de quitárselo.

 _«Estoy viviendo mi sueño, espero que puedas verme, ganaré muchas copas por los dos.»_

—¿Listas para salir? —preguntó su entrenadora al aparecer en los vestidores— El grito animado de las chicas llenó sus oídos— No olviden todo lo que hemos planeado y diviértanse, sé que saldremos ganadoras de este partido.

—¡Recuerden todo lo que esta en juego aquí! ¡A patear traseros! —gritó Grace Morgan, capitana del equipo de las _Arpías de Holyhead_.

Rompieron el silencio con vitorees, alzando sus escobas.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco había tenido un ánimo de perros el resto de la semana, nada había podido quitárselo. Había deseado desaparecer por completo, pero eso no era posible, la noche siguiente tendría que asistir a la reunión de la Cámara y eso requería que mantuviera todo bajo control incluyendo _Dark Circle_.

La única buena noticia que tenía era que no debía más que preocuparse por los hombres de Hyacinth, ella estaba rabiosa como una dragona que había perdido uno de sus atesorados huevos, pero no le preocupaba.

Había leído en El Profeta que las _Arpías de Holyhead_ estarían teniendo un partido contra _Orgullo de Portree_ perteneciente a la Liga de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y para su suerte se jugaría de tarde por lo que si se iba ahora llegaría a verlo.

Llegó al estadio y pasó casi sin problemas, pagando su boleto, llevaba puesta una capucha oscura para proteger su identidad. El encantamiento de la ilusión era un truco que podían hacer algunos de los "Hybrids" y que realizaban sin esfuerzo los "Nobiliums" más puros y los "Nobiles" que podían hacer ilusiones más complicadas, pero seguía sin funcionar para él. Una vez más echo de menos su magia, con ella sólo necesitaría un encantamiento de glamur.

Se sentía como un niño desprotegido en el Aquelarre, sus entrenadores le hablaban de paciencia y tiempo que incluían siglos para tener todo el control de sus habilidades y eso era demasiado para él que quería poder dominarlas ya.

Se acomodó en lo alto de las gradas, su vista perfecta encontró sin dificultad a Ginny. Se le veía tan concretada en su papel de meter la quaffle en alguno de los aros, luchando y esquivando las bludgers. Haciendo malabares con su escoba para contrarrestar el ataque contrario, mascullando malas palabras hacia las faltas que les cometían sus contrarios y haciendo señales hacia sus compañeras para sus estrategias de juego.

«[…] Te daré tres opciones: a) cortas esta situación de raíz, b) tomas la decisión sobre convertirla, c) seré yo quién tome la decisión sobre qué hacer con ella.»

«Búscala entonces, termina lo que iniciaste o te arrepentirás.»

Y mientras la observaba con gran fascinación las palabras de Usrid y su madre volvieron a él aunadas a sus propias interrogantes, poniéndolo de nuevo en el ojo del huracán.

 _«¿En verdad podría arrastrarla a mi mundo?»._

La pregunta más importante que se había hecho una y otra vez desde que se había convertido en un vampiro.

Su respuesta había ido de un extremo a otro como un péndulo, dependiendo de su estado emocional, pero desde que había podido acercarse a verla, tuvo todo más claro.

 _«No, ella no pertenece a las sombras, sino a la luz.»_

No era cobardía como se podía pensar, era su corazón dejando de lado sus propias necesidades, para anteponer las de ella. Algo que él nunca hubiese hecho estando vivo, pero que Ginny se había encargado de enseñarle y que ahora bajo estas circunstancias había aceptado que era lo correcto.

Conocía de sobra su sufrimiento y sus sentimientos, pero aún con ello Ginny había demostrado cuán fuerte era saliendo adelante logrando sueños. ¿Entonces podía simplemente aparecer ante ella y arrebatarle todo? ¿Alejarla de su familia? ¿Hacerla renunciar al sol? ¿A jugar?

Ginevra amaba la vida, nunca había intentado quitársela por él, lo que respondía a la primera cuestión, pero que aún así lo llevaba a la segunda pregunta más importante.

 _«¿Querría ella ser convertida?»._

Y dejando de lado lo que implicaba de forma directa el destino de Ginny, ¿podría él vivir sin verla más?, ¿era tan fuerte como para hacer ese sacrificio sabiendo que un día ella desaparecería y jamás podría volver a verla?

 ***º*º*º**

*Drakul, Conde Vlad. 1390-¿?

Conocido vampiro que inspiró el ficticio Conde Drácula creado por Bram Stoker. Padre de Vlad el Empalador.

Drakul, Vlad el Empalador

Hijo del conde Vlad Drakul.

Información de _el diccionario_.

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un poco de apoyo para seguir? ¿Cookies?**_

Hemos vuelto, esperamos que nos hagan saber sus comentarios.

Sobre la actualización, por fin conocemos al líder y vaya que Draco no la pasa nada bien y menos cuando todos desean organizarle su vida. ¿Qué es lo que decidirá hacer para Ginny?

Si gustan pueden unirse al grupo Drinny/Dranny:¡El mejor amor prohibido! en facebook.

 **Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

 **ANA** : Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, hasta ahora no brilla y tendremos en cuenta que no lo haga para el futuro. En este capítulo sale más Ginny, pero ya iremos viendo más de ella. Esperamos que te agrade la actualización de este fic. Saludos.

 **Guest** : Hola, muchas gracias por leer, en reencuentro será pronto, lo prometemos esperamos que te siga gustando. Saludos.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
